


Can't Dump on Trump

by Boethiah



Series: Philippine President Pounds Politicians [2]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Philippine 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Explicit Sexual Content, Fellatio, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Scat, Watersports, Witch's Milk, mentions of sensitive political topics, only god can judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boethiah/pseuds/Boethiah
Summary: The sequel no one wanted, no one was waiting for and no one asked for!





	Can't Dump on Trump

Beads of sweat trailed down Rodrigo Duterte’s face as he rode the golden elevator. The President of the Philippines was even more nervous than when they’d caught his son smuggling drugs in from Taiwan.

He was here to negotiate the return of the Balangiga bells. And by "negotiate" he meant "fuck." And by "the return of the Balangiga bells" he meant "the extremely hot President of the United States." Okay, maybe he wasn't here for any diplomatic reasons.

When the elevator came to a stop, he took a ginger step forward. The President’s penthouse room was magnificent, the most opulent thing he’d seen since his visit to the Thai king. His eyes trailed past the long line of Secret Service agents to look at their Commander-in-Chief.

It was US President Donald Trump. Duterte had always desired Trump, ever since the beginning of the American businessman’s career in the 60s. He was tall, a dark shade of orange from his shitty tan, and very, very handsome – in a bloated, septuagenarian way, that was.

"Ah, Mr. Trahmp. It is good to see you, my friend," he said, his nipples erect.

The President of the United States stood over him until their lips were inches away. "What a great, great day it is. Absolutely amazing day to have you here, my friend."

Trump turned back to the Secret Service. “Why don’t you leave us alone for a moment, boys?” he said, giving them his trademark wink and smile. Duterte immediately went hard as a rock. My ghad, he’s so smooth. The agents turned to go out, leaving the two Presidents standing next to one another.

It was The Donald who made the first move. He went in straight for the kill - his fingers grabbed the crotch of Duterte's pants and wrapped around his ballsack with all the experience of a pro genital grabber.

“Uh…Mr. Donald, sir, you can do anything,” Duterte said, his nipples tingling. “Whatever you want.”

"You've been hard this entire time, haven't you?" Trump said. Duterte gave a half-shameful nod. “In that case, let’s take this a step further, Mr. Dootertay.”

The two of them slowly undressed each other as Trump led Duterte to his gilt-leaf couch. It was the same one he’d led Paul Ryan to right after his inauguration. Trump didn’t waste any time, pushing Duterte down to his now-naked crotch.

Duterte took Trump’s thick, throbbing cock in his warm mouth. Beads of saliva dribbled down to Trump’s floor as he took the entire schlong in. Trump leaned back.

"Oh God, this is better head than my wives and Ivanka...” A strange, milky ichor dripped from the President of the United States’ hardened orange nipples. “…Oh, _fuck_!”

Duterte ignored the disturbing incest admission and continued to suck and lick at Trump’s shriveled, wrinkly cock. He could taste the pre-cum leaking out – the Philippine President gave a long moan. My ghad, this was so fucking hot.

“Oh God, oh fuck, oh God, oh fuck…”

Another slurp.

“Fuck…”

Pulling out to lick at the shaft, then taking it back in again. It was the fastest Duterte had pulled out since his promise to end crime in 6 months. Trump’s moans grew louder.

“Aah…”

Duterte’s trembling fingers reached back to grab Donald’s ass, goading him into thrusting into his mouth. As The Donald complied, Duterte thrust his mouth so that the American’s cock reached deep into his throat. Only the American health care system was getting fucked harder than the Filipino was now.

Trump’s moans turned to screams now. “Uh…Uh…UH…OH FUCK, DOOTERTAY –“ As they reached a crescendo, Duterte began crying tears of pure bliss.

“ _CHHHIIIIINNNNAAAA!_ ”

Trump ejaculated right in Duterte’s face. At the same time, Duterte reached his limit, long, sticky strands of semen spraying from his own dick. That was what usually happened when you mentioned China around him.

The President of the United States grabbed Duterte by the shoulders and hoisted him up. “Sit on my face, you naughty bastard,” he said, licking his lips. Trembling with arousal, Duterte complied, hunching over to take Trump’s dick in his mouth.

Duterte felt Trump’s wet, bulbous tongue slither its way into his asshole. As the Philippine president started to coax Trump back into hardness, Trump tickled his sphincter and reached in to gently stroke his prostate. Fuck, this was a better rimjob than his wife, his mistresses, Mocha Uson, or Alan Peter Cayetano gave him.

For his part, Trump was going wild, and bigly. He was going to have a good orgasm, a great orgasm, the best orgasm. Folks, it was going to be a huge event. Absolutely tremendous and…oh fuck, he could feel it coming on. Oh fuck…

A warm sprinkle of urine sprayed from the tip of Trump’s penis. In that moment, Duterte lost all control. The Filipino’s sphincter expanded and, with a grunt, he took a fat, wet shit on Donald Trump’s face.

Chunks upon chunks of wet, greasy feces smothered The Donald’s face and plopped into his wide, wide mouth. Trump moaned in ecstasy – maybe it was the spontaneity of it, or the intensity, or the high amounts of Fentanyl. This was only the second most greasy and disgusting thing he’d ever had in his mouth, the first being Pizza Hut’s Stuffed Crust Pizza. [By the way, I am not making that last one up.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvp-XMqnh-g)

But Duterte didn’t expect what was going to happen next. Trump shoved Duterte onto the couch, positioned himself above the Philippine president, opened Duterte’s mouth and dropped huge chunks of Duterte’s own scat within it. The sensation and taste were so good that Duterte ejaculated on the spot, yellowish cum dripping down his shriveled brown pole.

The two men dropped off one another – Trump onto his couch and Duterte on the floor, on a growing puddle of piss and shit. They looked like two reddened pigs, or two drug users who’d just been shot in the chest.

“My Ghad.” Duterte said, gargling his own Fentanyl-laced shit. “That was ghad damn amazing.”

“Well, Roderigo, lemme give you some advice.” Trump leaned back. “You can’t dump on Trump, without getting stumped.”


End file.
